


Convergence

by Indig0



Series: Neighboring Kingdoms [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Innkeeper Simon, M/M, Teacher daniel, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, former battlemage RK900, good brothers, king/(emperor?) Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: There may have been happier times.  In the course of their lives there were more happy times than unhappy ones, and if they went back to find the best moment in the end, it would have been hard to identify.  Nights like this were always strong contenders though, and they were never rare.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Series: Neighboring Kingdoms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were (from Kess)

If he looked back at the end of his life, Rook would have struggled to pick out the happiest point he’d experienced. Obviously it had begun when he staggered up to the back door of the inn, half dead. The door had opened, and the warm light from behind Simon had held him in place. The wonderful smells, the soft voice... Those things hadn’t changed, except that now he was a part of them, not looking in from the cold.

Simon’s life had held plenty of good times before they met, but since then everything had come together into something much better.

It was the low season for travel, and their diners had come and gone earlier in the evening. There was time to clean up and set out a late dinner for four.

Daniel joined them when the table was almost ready, and added his own bowl of fresh greens as he sat down. Connor set a pitcher on the table. He had arrived early, and sat by the fire until the guests left for the night.

“I’ll bet they could raise prices around here if they advertised the fact that the King of the Eastern Empire was serving drinks,” Daniel said, grinning up at him.

Connor laughed. “I can think of at least a hundred advisors, nobles, and other officials who would have a fit if they ever heard that. How is your school going?”

“More students every day, I’m looking for more teachers,” Daniel said. “Everything from... reading to farming to... I had someone ask for painting lessons the other day.”

“Markus is quite a painter,” Simon mentioned as he and Rook brought in the steaming dishes of food. Rook’s eyes narrowed a bit behind him. “He might know someone who has time to give lessons.”

“Mm, I’ll keep that in mind,” Daniel muttered. “...Josh does come by now and then to give history lectures, he’s actually quite good.” He looked up at Rook. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to give some basic magic lessons once in a while? Nothing big, just beginner stuff?”

“I’ve... never taught anyone,” Rook murmured, setting down his clay pot of still bubbling stew.

Daniel shrugged. “Come by some time, I’ve got a few people with some talent that they should probably at least learn to control before they blow up a building or something.”

Rook nodded slowly. “You’re... experienced in... sharing knowledge with others. Would you...”

“I can stick around and watch,” Daniel assured him, softening a little. “It’s weird at first, and it’s harder than just... telling people what to do.”

“I think you’d be good at it,” Connor said, smiling.

“Absolutely!” Simon agreed as they sat. “You’re so patient and adaptable to new situations.”

“Anyway, just a thought.” Daniel shrugged, reaching to start serving and passing food. “Is business still going well?”

“It is! It’s the slow season right now so we’re doing some repairs and redecorating upstairs, but we’ve talked about possibly adding some improvements.” Simon glanced at Rook, smiling. “I don’t think we can build up much more, but we could add an annex. And possibly a larger stable.”

“The best time to buy land would have been when we were still at war, of course,” Rook pointed out, glancing ruefully at Connor. “Prices have gone up now that this part of town is safe.”

“I... don’t think I can justify an attack just to help you expand your business,” Connor said with a laugh.

“And I wouldn’t suggest it,” Rook said quickly.

“Along those same lines - I know it’s hard for you all to get away at once, but would the three of you be able to come to our Spring Festival in May?” Connor asked. “I think we’ve been in war-mode for so long on both sides of the border, we need an excuse to relax for a while.”

“And it looks good to have your former enemies mingling in and having fun too,” Daniel said. He shrugged. “If I’m free, I’ll stop by.”

“That sounds like fun!” Simon smiled, taking Rook’s hand under the table and rubbing his thumb up and down Rook’s hand.

“There’s a lot of rebuilding we need to do,” Connor admitted. “For society, for the economy, for infrastructure... but this will be a good opportunity to showcase local businesses and jumpstart things. I hope it comes off that way, and not that I’m... squandering our treasury on frivolous endeavors.”

“They take you seriously,” Rook assured him softly. “They weren’t sure at first, but they’ve had time to see that you’re knowledgeable and have the Empire’s best interests at heart.”

“I hope so,” Connor sighed, laughing.

“We’ve heard good things over here,” Simon assured him, reaching over to fill his glass. “People were afraid at first, and they’re still cautious, but they really seem fond of you.”

“It’s my greatest wish at this point to do right by them, and I’m glad... they feel that way,” Connor murmured, ducking his head.

They ate and talked long into the night, then Simon and Rook saw the other two off after they insisted on helping clean up.

“You’re welcome to stay,” Rook offered to Daniel.

“It’s not far,” the other said with a shrug. “...If you really don’t want to teach anybody magic, you don’t have to, I just -”

“No, I... it caught me off-guard. It isn’t a role I’d thought of taking. But... now that I’ve had time to think about it, I believe you’re right,” Rook said. “If they have talent, they should know how to use and control it. I could begin with basic exercises. I - I think back to my own training, and... I just don’t want to push them too hard.”

Daniel snorted and gave him a gentle shove. “Nah, I’ll have to make sure they don’t walk all over you. You’ll manage, though.”

“Thank you,” Rook said quietly, smiling faintly.

They waved goodbye and watched Connor and Daniel walk out together, still talking and laughing, and shut the door when they were out of sight. Simon looked up to meet Rook’s eyes, and they both smiled and leaned into each other a little.

“Bed?” Rook murmured.

“Bed,” Simon sighed, slipping an arm around Rook’s waist. “Connor seems to be doing well. I’m glad he’s adjusted to everything, I know he was overwhelmed for a while.”

“I admire how he rules the Empire,” Rook said as they headed upstairs. “It... isn’t the way he was taught, for the most part. I know he must have been thinking about that long before he killed the queen.”

“You both had plans for the future.”

Rook turned to lightly kiss Simon’s head as they paused in the doorway of their room. “Daniel seems well also.”

“He likes you a lot - and you know how he feels about... well, everyone.” Simon smiled.

“I’m deeply honored by that,” Rook admitted with a light chuckle. “I would have been crushed if he’d never warmed up to me.”

“It wouldn’t have been your fault!”

“I know. Well - perhaps. But either way... he is so much a part of your life, and I’m very lucky to share in that as well.”

“Just like I’m glad I get along well with Connor.” Simon smiled as they started changing into light flannel pajamas. “I love being able to get together with... the whole family. All four of us.”

Rook smiled and pulled him into a hug. “So do I,” he whispered.

They crawled into bed and pulled the covers up, then snuggled close.

“What did you think your life would be like?” Rook murmured. “Before?”

Simon shifted around a bit, slipping an arm over Rook’s chest. “I... hoped I’d still have the inn. Write to Daniel sometimes. Talk to North fairly often. ...I would have been all right, even if it was lonely.”

Rook turned to face him. “Daniel still would have come back.”

“Mm, maybe. The economy’s different now, with Connor and Markus ruling the lands. You know I was on the verge of losing the inn when you showed up. The whole town was like that. Daniel probably wouldn’t have had many teaching prospects, he would have done better to stay where he was. ...And after I lost the inn, I probably would have gone to stay with him. Which would have been better than the alternative.”

Rook leaned in and hugged Simon close. “I... I always knew I would die in battle one day,” he murmured. “Or by the hand of a family member. Many years in the future. When my reflexes began to slow and my powers waned.”

Simon stretched out enough to look him in the eye, and cupped his face in his hand. “I’ll take care of you,” he promised softly in the dark. “In... fifty, eighty, a hundred years... I’ll be here for you.”

Rook hugged him tighter, hunching to bury his face in Simon’s chest. It was a moment before he was able to speak, and when he did his voice was rough and his throat tight. “I... I will always be here as well, to care for you, to help you in any way I can.”

Simon laughed and kissed his thick hair. “We’ll support each other. We’ll be okay. And... we’ll have many more years together.”

Rook shuddered, and Simon held him close. When they both relaxed a bit, Rook slowly turned over. Simon scooted closer and wrapped around his larger frame, leaning in to kiss his neck.

“I love you,” Simon whispered. “I’m here, and I love you.”

“I love you,” Rook breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as Simon curled around his back. “And I will not leave you.”

There may have been happier times. In the course of their lives there were more happy times than unhappy ones, and if they went back to find the best moment in the end, it would have been hard to identify. Nights like this were always strong contenders though, and they were never rare.


End file.
